A Relaxing Day
by RC Williams
Summary: The trio head to Kim's house to relax from a mission. They watched a movie together until Ron nods off. That's where the fun begins... Read and review. Oneshot story.


Here's a one-shot that I had to get off my chest. I hope you like it. It you want to flame it go ahead. I'm a little shocked that I had this in me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any other characters in this story. They are owned by Disney.

Warning: This story contains a lemon and a gross sexual action. You have been warned.

A Relaxing Day

After going on two missions back to back, Kim Possible, a 20-year old redhead thought that it was time for her and her friends/partners to take a break from it for a while and go on a vacation from freak fighting. Ron Stoppable, a 20-year old blond male with freckles and Bonnie Rockwaller, a 20-year old tanned brunette were with their friend Kim on the missions and were just as tired as she was.

Ron noticed Kim spacing out and asked, "What are you thinking, Kim?"

"Oh nothing Ron. I thought we should take a break from doing missions for a while. I don't think that I can keep this pace up much longer." The redhead replied. "What about you two?"

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing. After that last missions on trying to stop Motor Ed, I'm exhausted." The tanned brunette beauty said.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Ron said.

"How about we go to my place and relax." Kim said.

"Great idea. Let's watch a movie." Bonnie said.

"Not a romance movie, they're always sappy." The blond said.

"Just for that, we watching one anyway." Bonnie said.

"Kim please say that we'll watching something else." Ron whined.

"Sorry Ron, but I'm with Bonnie on this one." Kim said.

"Aww… that tanks." Ron said.

The trio arrived at Kim's place and went in. Luckily for Ron and Bonnie they bought a set of changing clothes. Kim immediately went to her room and changed into her normal wear, blue cargoes and a green tank top. Ron changed into his usual baggy pants and his hockey jersey. Bonnie changes into her purple short dress.

They sit in front of the big screen TV and Kim put "Love and Basketball" in the DVD player. Bonnie gets up and goes to the kitchen for popcorn. Ron pulls out his Nintendo DS and starts playing Advance Wars: Dual Strike. Kim sees this and snatches it away from him.

"Aww… why did you do that?" Ron said.

"Because soon as you start getting into that game, you'll be all noisy and be like 'yeah, who's the man, now!' You are going to sit here, watch the movie and like it." Kim said.

"What if I be quiet and put the headphones in?" Ron asked trying to get Kim to change her mind.

"No Ron. Forget it. You're going to watch the movie and that's final." Kim said.

Bonnie comes back with the popcorn and drinks for her friends. She looked between Ron and Kim. Ron is pouting and Kim is glued to the TV. She has a confused looked and thought that it would be best not to ask. She sits besides Ron and slams the bowl hard on his lap.

"Oww… why did you do that?" Ron asked.

"No reason, just kind of felt like it. And besides you are in the middle anyway." Bonnie said.

"Okay good point." Ron said. "But you still shouldn't have slammed the bowl down on my lap like that."

The girls giggled and grabbed a handful of popcorn each. They soon were into the movie and Ron decided to lean his head back and just nod off. Bonnie looked at Ron and saw that he was out like a light. And then she looked down and saw that Ron had an erection. _Damn. He must be dreaming that he's getting some. _The brunette thought. She tapped Kim to get her attention.

"What is it?" Kim asked.

"Look." Bonnie said while pointing to Ron and then pointed down at his lap.

Kim gave Bonnie a funny look. Just then, a smile crept across the redhead features. "Bonnie I have an idea."

"What kind of idea?" Bonnie asked.

Kim leaned over and whisper in Bonnie's ear about the wicked idea. "Ooohh… clever. He'll never know what hit him." Bonnie said. "Problem is that how are we going to get to it without waking him up."

"I've known Ron since pre-k and he's a sound sleeper. Even an earthquake won't wake him up. So we'll be safe." Kim said.

"Okay. Let's do it." Bonnie said.

"Hold it. I have one problem." Kim said.

"What it is?" Bonnie said while having her hand on Ron's pants.

First Kim whispered her problem and then followed up with, "So I won't be able to help you."

Bonnie gets this wicked idea and says, "Maybe you can still help. You said that he's a sound sleeper, right?"

"Yeah." Kim said.

"Well… there's your answer." Bonnie said. "And you said that he'll never know."

Kim thought about what Bonnie was getting at and cringed at the idea. "Bonnie, that's is nasty." She said.

"I know, I know. I'm a little grossed out at the idea as well, but I've started mine as well and I've been wondering what it is like." Bonnie said.

Kim still cringed at the idea but she finally agrees to do it. "Okay, I'll do it but you go first."

"Okay." Bonnie said. She unzips Ron's pants, slowly lifts him up and slid his pants to the floor leaving him in his boxers. She looks up and spotted his manhood sticking out between the slit on his boxers. They both thought, _damn I didn't know that he was packing like that._ Bonnie looked at Kim and nodded.

She stood up and removed her panties, kicking them on the floor. She then grabs his member and wraps her lips around them making sure that he was extra ready for the occasion. Ron stirred in his sleep lightly and mumbled something. Bonnie stopped immediately and waited for him to drift into a deeper sleep.

Ron stopped stirring and started snoring lightly. Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief and went back to sucking on Ron's member. After she had it wet enough, she straddled and slowly inserted him between her folds. She started grinding slowly making sure to feel every inch of him. She then starts to ride him gently making sure not the disturb him or wake him up.

After a few minutes, Bonnie climaxed, dismounted Ron, and gently kissed him on the cheek. She grabbed her panties and slipped them back on. She looked at Kim who had a strange look on her face. Kim asked, "So, how was it?"

"It wasn't bad as I thought. It's your turn now."

Kim nodded and straddled Ron. She inserted him into her folds and started grinding. Kim fought hard not to let a moan escape her lips and she was successful. After a few minutes, Kim also climaxed and got off on Ron. When Kim had her turn, Bonnie quickly slid Ron's pants back up on him and fastened them. Kim quickly put her panties and pants back on and sat down. Bonnie finished up Ron and also sat down. Then they thought that it was time to wake Ron up.

They shook him hard. Ron's head snapped up and looked around a bit. He remembered that he dozed off and he had a little bit of drool coming down the side of his mouth. "Wakey, wakey, Ron." The girls said together.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Oh nothing. You fell asleep during the movie." Kim said.

"Oops, my bad." He said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it. We won't hold it against you." Bonnie said with a smile on her face. "The movie is over and I'm going to go home."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Ron said.

"Okay, so I'll see you guys later then?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, I'll call you later." Ron said while getting up and walking to the door.

"Bye." The girls said in unison.

Ron waved at his two friends still not knowing what just happened to him a while ago. Bonnie and Kim looked at each other and smiled. "We should do that to him again." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, but wait until next month." Kim said.

Bonnie nodded and said, "What a way to finally relax." The girls giggled and Bonnie left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will Ron ever know what happened, I guess not. Still I'm a little shocked that this came out of me, so if you want to flame it be my guest. I'll have up my fire-proof force shield just in case. Read and review. Until then, peace. RC


End file.
